Processes involving amplification, detection, and analysis of nucleic acid targets within a sample can be used for sample characterization and/or diagnostic testing in research or clinical environments. Amplification, detection, and analysis of multiple nucleic acid targets are thus particularly useful in characterizing multiple sample components and or enabling diagnostics associated with multiple targets (e.g., health condition biomarkers). Current methods and systems for multiplexed amplification, detection, sequencing, and/or analysis of multiple nucleic acid targets in a high throughput manner are, however, subject to limitations in terms of fragment assembly and sequence identification, especially in the context of highly polymorphic sequences.
Multiplexed amplification, detection, sequencing, and/or analysis of multiple nucleic acid targets is also typically limited by the number of reactions that can be performed within a single system (e.g., process chamber). Furthermore, current methods of multiplex sample processing are time consuming, labor intensive, and can be prohibitively expensive to implement.
As such, there is a need in the field of molecular diagnostics for a new and useful method and system for fragment assembly and sequence identification. This invention creates such a new and useful method and system.